The Strega's New Trick
by DigitalKolwoon
Summary: Ayato confesses to Julis about a secret obsession, and Haruka, Claudia, Camilla and Ernesta join in on the resulting spectacle.
1. Chapter 1

One spring day at Seidoukan Academy.

Ayato and Julis were lying down near the lake, contemplating their future together. The two star students of the academy ponder on their fates.

"Julis." Ayato said.

"Yes, Ayato." She replied.

"If we get married, will our children be more powerful than us?" Ayato asked.

"I don't think they could be." Julis said. "Even if that could be the case, it would take years for their Genestellar powers to develop."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ayato said.

"By the way, I want to tell you something." He continued. "I wanted to tell you this since the Gryps Festa ended."

"Well?" Julis asked. "Spill it out! I'm dying to hear it."

"You see, it's just that I was wondering if you could use your prana with your feet." Ayato said.

"WHAT?!"

Julis could hardly believe what Ayato was saying. She never used her feet to conjure up her prana, not even in battle.

"It's just a theory I'd like tested out." Ayato continued.

"As if I'd use my feet to do something so weird." Julis replied.

"Come on, Julis." Ayato said. "It won't hurt. It's just a demonstration, nothing more."

After contemplating, Julis finally acquiesced to Ayato's suggestion and took off her boots, exposing her bare feet to him.

"You know you're asking for it." Julis said.

As Julis flexes her left foot, Ayato watched in amazement as she conjured her prana with her toes.

"Burst into bloom. Longiflorum!"

With pinpoint accuracy, Julis fired her longiflorum spear with her toes, directing the spear toward a tree, cutting it down.

"It's amazing." Ayato said. "Even more amazing that I had asked for."

"Really?" Julis asked him.

"Yeah." Ayato replied.

"That's very kind of you." Julis said.

"By the way, you do have beautiful feet." Ayato continued.

"Stop it, Ayato." Julis replied, giggling a little.

Suddenly, at that moment, Ernesta and Camilla appeared, with the former clearly excited by what she saw.

"That's amazing. I didn't even know you could do that." Ernesta said.

"Please, Ernesta." Camilla replied. "Don't be rude."

"You need to chill, Camilla." Ernesta continued. "This is a moment of zen and peace that just turned into the coolest thing I've ever seen."

"Oh, hi." Ayato exchanged pleasantries with Ernesta and Camilla. "It's been a while."

"So nice to see you again, Ayato Amagiri." Camilla replied.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" Julis asked them.

"We came here to check out Seidoukan Academy since they're accepting new students." Camilla said. "A lot has changed since the Gryps Festa, and I was wondering if we could come here. Then we saw Julis using her Strega powers with her bare feet. Ernesta insisted that we come to you."

"I'm very interested in how she did it." Ernesta said, eager to learn how Julis used her feet to conjure her prana.

"Don't change the subject!" Julis yelled angrily.

"Actually, it was my idea." Ayato said.

"Ayato!" Julis snapped.

"Julis, please." Ayato replied, trying to calm her down.

"Alright, have it your way."

Julis regained her composure immediately.

"I'm sorry I got mad." Julis continued. "I'm just a little sensitive about my feet. That's all."

"You and me both." Camilla said.

"Camilla? You?" Ayato asked incredulously.

"It's just that I'm not comfortable with showing my feet in front of other people, even if I want to use my prana with them." Camilla said.

"Oh, come on! You never even told me that." Ernesta replied. "Show me, Camilla! Show me! Show me! Show me!"

"Ernesta, please." Camilla said, her face blushing. "You know I can't do that."

"I believe I can help you with that."

Julis, Ayato, Camilla and Ernesta recognized the voice immediately.

"Claudia?" Ayato expressed his surprise at Claudia's sudden appearance.

"I've been observing Julis' using her feet to conjure her prana, so I'd figure why not Camilla?" Claudia asked.

"Wait!" Camilla replied, trying to weasel her way out. "Miss Enfield, please, this is not how you treat acquaintances, right?"

"Sorry, Camilla." Claudia said. "Since Ernesta wants you to conjure your prana with your feet, I suggest that you be a good girl and do as she says."

"No way!" Camilla replied. "And you can't make me!"

"Is that so?" Claudia asked, before signalling Ernesta.

"Hold her down for me, will you?"

"Hehehehe. With pleasure." Ernesta excitedly said, just as she grabs Camilla from behind.

"Ernesta!" Camilla squealed with fear in her eyes.

Julis could not help but giggle at Camilla's predicament.

"This sounds fun." Julis said.

"Yeah." Ayato replied.

"Let me go this instant, Ernesta!" Camilla yelled in a commanding tone, but Ernesta, ever the excitable one, refused.

"Sorry, Camilla. I have to go with Miss Enfield on this." Ernesta replied.

"Now then." Claudia softly said, advancing seductively towards Camilla. "Let's see these pretty little tootsies of yours."

"Wait! You know my feet are ugly!" Camilla replied, still trying to weasel her way out. "Please, don't!"

As Claudia takes off Camilla's boots, Camilla lets out a huge scream.

"Well, well. Look at that." Claudia said. "And you said your feet are ugly."

Julis, Ayato and Ernesta were all stunned to see Camilla's perfectly pedicured feet, complete with the elegant shape and long arches. Claudia smiled at the development, while Camilla, embarrassed, did nothing but sit on the grass, staring at her own feet.

"What are you waiting for?" Claudia said. "Do it."

With some reluctance, Camilla lifts her left foot up and conjures her prana with her toes, to the amazement of Julis, Ayato and Ernesta. As she did it, Claudia smiled.

"Wow, they look even more beautiful when she conjures prana with them." Ernesta said.

"Yeah, you're right." Julis replied. "Look at the way her toenails glow."

"I have to admit, this is Ayato's best idea ever." Claudia said.

"More like his greatest idea." Julis continued. "I couldn't believe this is even possible until I tried it."

"You're giving me way too much credit, Julis." Ayato said, chuckling in the process.

"The things I do to make other people's fantasies a reality." Claudia said to herself.

"Hey, what's going on? I heard a scream not too long ago."

Ayato, Julis, Ernesta, Claudia and Camilla turned to see Haruka, who just arrived at the scene.

"Big sis?" Ayato asked, inquiring Haruka on her presence.

"Uhhhh, may I ask why are Julis and Camilla barefoot?" Haruka asked.

"Haruka, I can explain!" Ayato said.

"Oh, come on, little brother. How could you make this foot fetish fest without inviting me?"

"Foot fetish fest?" Ayato asked, confused about his sister's change in demeanor. "Big sis, is it like you to say this?"

Julis immediately stepped in, trying to explain everything to Haruka in Ayato's stead.

"Me and Camilla were just conjuring prana with our feet." Julis said. "Ayato egged me into it, then Camilla and Ernesta came along, and Claudia…"

"Really?" Haruka asked again, interrupting Julis. "Conjuring prana with your feet?"

"Yeah." Camilla said. "That's what we're doing. Of course, Claudia egged me into doing it."

"Interesting. I haven't even thought of that." Haruka replied.

"I think you're enjoying the prospect." Claudia said.

"Okay. I'm already regretting this now." Ayato said.

"No, Ayato." Julis replied with a soothing tone, putting her hand on his right shoulder to reassure him. "There's nothing for you to regret. I think having a foot fetish is brave and noble of someone like you."

"You really think so, Julis?" Ayato asked.

"I know so." Julis replied, and to soothe his conscience she placed her feet on his shoulders.

Ayato, feeling the sensation of Julis' feet, smiled with relief, letting out a relaxing sigh as Julis started to rub her feet on Ayato's cheeks.

At the same time, Haruka and Camilla proceeded to talk.

"So, Camilla, judging by how pretty your feet look, I wonder what happened to your doll prosthetics?" Haruka asked. "I heard you lost your original limbs in a terrorist attack when you were a little girl. Claudia told me about it."

"Ernesta did some research on transforming doll prosthetics into actual human tissue back at Arlequint." Camilla replied. "She and Hilda had been working very hard until the process was perfected, and I have gained a new living right arm and a new living right leg thanks to them."

She continued:

"It was a pretty painful but necessary process. It took only two minutes for the prosthetics to transform into living skin. Ernesta was so overjoyed she couldn't stop poking my new limbs until I told her to stop."

"Typical Ernesta." Haruka said. "She loves experimentation more than anyone. Can't blame her for that."

"Yeah." Camilla replied.

"Anyway. How about I invite you, Ernesta, Julis and Ayato to a party at Seidoukan?" Haruka asked. "I already got permission from Claudia."

"Sure." Camilla said. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Hey! Ayato." Haruka called out to him.

"Yes, big sis." Ayato replied.

"Is it okay if you and Julis come join a party at the academy?" Haruka asked.

"Sure." Ayato said.

"Of course." Julis said.

"I wanna come too." Ernesta said.

"Great." Haruka said. "This is going to be the best party in Seidoukan's history!"


	2. Chapter 2

Six hours later in Seidoukan Academy.

Night had come, with party music blaring inside Ayato and Julis' room. Ayato, Julis, Claudia, Haruka, Camilla and Ernesta were dancing to it. Ernesta, for the most part, was having so much fun she kept on jumping nonstop, much to Julis' dismay.

"Will you ever stop jumping?" Julis asked Ernesta.

"I can't, I'm too excited." Ernesta replied.

"Just let her do what she wants." Claudia said. "She's as energetic as a butterfly."

"Oh, well. I guess it can't be helped." Julis said.

"She sure is having fun." Ayato said.

"By the way, where are Saya and Kirin?" Haruka asked Ayato and Julis.

"They're having a sleepover at the dojo." Ayato replied.

"Oh. That's fine." Haruka said.

"That means we have time to ourselves." Claudia replied. "And that's great."

"Now then. Let's get down to business." Ernesta said.

Ernesta removed her boots, while Julis, Camilla, Claudia and Haruka removed theirs.

"Let's play footsies with each other." Claudia said. "I'm sure this will get Ayato excited."

The girls proceeded to play footsies with each other. Julis clasped her feet with Haruka's while Claudia clasped her feet with Camilla's and Ernesta's. Ayato watched anxiously, staring at Julis' feet as she and Haruka wiggle their toes playfully. At the same time, Camilla and Ernesta assessed Claudia's feet while wiggling their toes.

"They do look really cute, Claudia." Camilla said.

"So are yours." Claudia replied playfully. "And Ernesta has some cute feet too."

"Why thank you, Claudia." Ernesta said.

"Looks like Claudia, Camilla and Ernesta are having fun." Haruka said.

"Yeah." Julis replied.

"I wonder why Ayato hasn't joined in." Haruka continued.

"He's waiting for us to finish." Julis said. "He really wants to worship my feet."

"Oh. I see." Haruka said.

After 30 minutes of foot clasping, Haruka stood up and walked towards Ayato's bed, allowing Ayato to lie by Julis' and Claudia's feet, as both girls wiggle their toes playfully to arouse Ayato's mind. Ernesta and Camilla joined Haruka on the bed.

"Come on, Ayato." Claudia said, wiggling her toes to excite him. "You know you want to."

"Do it." Julis said, smiling with sensual glee.

"I'm so proud of you, Ayato." Haruka said, observing the spectacle from the bed.

"He's really going to do it, isn't he?" Camilla asked.

"He is." Ernesta said. "I can see it in his eyes."

Ayato, without hesitation, allowed Julis to place her left foot in his mouth as Claudia waited patiently, wiggling her toes to excite him further.

"Ohhhhhh. Yessssssss, that's so good." Julis said, all the while moaning from Ayato sucking on her toes.

"That's it." Claudia said. "Keep at it."

"I'm not letting go of your feet, Julis." Ayato said in between toe suckings. "Not even a minute."

"That's some dedication." Haruka said. "Just what I expect of my little brother."

"Yeah." Julis said. "This is very nice indeed."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Claudia said. "Having a foot fetish is a true sign of courage from someone like Ayato."

"I agree completely." Julis continued. "I feel like I'm Queen of the entire world with my feet, even though I'm just a princess."

"Oh, come on Julis." Haruka said. "You'll always be a queen to us. With your prana concentrated on your feet, you can do extraordinary things."

"Yeah." Julis said.

"Oh, Claudia. I almost forgot." Julis asked. "Is it your turn now?"

"I believe it is." Claudia replied.

Julis left Claudia with Ayato while sitting by the bed, just as he began to suck on Claudia's toes, much to the latter's amusement.

"Claudia always knows how to get her way." Julis said. "One of the reasons why I sometimes I understand her and sometimes I don't."

"She sure has a way with men." Camilla said.

"Now then." Claudia said, just as she slowly forces her right foot in Ayato's mouth. "Let's get down to business."

"Do it." Julis said, cheering Ayato on.

"This is a great spectacle." Ernesta said. "Ayato is such a lucky guy."

"It truly is exciting." Haruka said.

Ayato focused on sucking Claudia's toes, with the latter moaning in pleasure as he performed the task. Julis, observing the moment alongside Haruka, Ernesta and Camilla, commented on Ayato's courage to express his foot fetish.

"Ayato truly is a brave man for expressing his foot fetish. I feel every man should follow is example."

"Does that include Eishirou?" Haruka asked. "He seems like a nice guy."

"Yes." Julis continued. "Especially Eishirou."

"Well. I am considering going on a date with Eishirou next week." Ernesta said.

"Hold on, Ernesta." Camilla asked. "You have a crush on Eishirou?"

"Yeah." Ernesta replied. "He's really cool, and he knows how to make the best drinks in all of Asterisk."

"Whoa." Julis said. "I really want to try those drinks."

"Now the left foot." Claudia said, moving her left foot towards Ayato's mouth.

Ayato opens his mouth and immediately started sucking on the toes of Claudia's left foot. Claudia moaned in pleasure yet again. Suddenly, Ernesta comes up with an idea.

"Oh. Let's clasp our feet again and conjure some prana. I'd love to mix my prana with yours."

"That sounds amazing." Julis replied.

"That sounds fun." Haruka said. "Come on, Camilla."

"Sure thing." Camilla replied.

As Ayato continued to suck Claudia's toes, Julis and Ernesta once again clasp each other's feet, while Haruka and Camilla clasp theirs. Immediately afterwards, they start to conjure their prana from their feet. Their feet immediately start glowing, and at the same time, their respective prana get fused together.

"Amazing." Julis said. "I'm receiving your prana."

"It's like a fusion." Haruka said.

"It looks so pretty." Camilla said.

The fusion of prana produced an aurora effect that resulted in the expulsion of the fused prana, creating a huge rainbow above Asterisk that could be seen from all over the city.

As soon as Ayato finished sucking Claudia's toes, Julis, wanting to see the results of the prana fusion, uses her toes to conjure her Strelitzia wings.

"Burst into bloom. Strelitzia!"

With the Strelitzia wings on her ankles, Julis flew from the room to the skies above Asterisk. She was awed by what she saw.

"Wow. A rainbow." Julis said. "This is the result of the prana fusion."

Camilla, Claudia, Ernesta, Haruka and Ayato, witnessing the rainbow from the window, were also in awe.

"That is a really big rainbow." Ayato said.

"Indeed." Claudia said.

Julis immediately flew back to Seidoukan, landing at the room.

"That was amazing, the four of you." Ayato said.

"Thanks." Julis, Haruka, Ernesta and Camilla replied in unison.

"Now." Julis said sensually. "Let's continue."

Ayato, his heart racing, collapsed into the floor on his back again, allowing Julis, Claudia, Ernesta and Camilla to sit beside him once they circle around him. Julis placed her feet on Ayato's face, followed by Claudia, Ernesta and Camilla.

Ayato, his voice muffled by the four pairs of beautiful feet on his face, said blissfully.

"This is the greatest moment of my life."

"Yeah. It sure is." Haruka said, observing from the bed.

Julis, Claudia, Ernesta and Camilla all laugh playfully as they wiggle their toes, allowing Ayato to suck them one at a time.

The End.


End file.
